


First Impressions

by MezMoriah



Series: Tales of Nabooru [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: LoZ - Freeform, oot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezMoriah/pseuds/MezMoriah
Summary: Nabooru comes to after taking on a challenge meant for girls twice her age. The Gerudo catch their first glimpse of their future king. (Pre-OOT)





	First Impressions

Like a bright light in the dark, melting the young girl's fear of never seeing her home again, the face of the Sand Goddess towering above soothed her weary spirit. The sun had begun its ascent into the sky, quickly heating the desert landscape below. The sacred Colossus seemed to shimmer in the light, as if the entire area were magical. Ethereal. 

Muscles aching from wandering circles in the desert all night, the crimson haired girl dragged herself up the few steps leading to the entrance of the Spirit Temple. They said she couldn't do it. They mocked and ridiculed her because of she was only half their age. The girl knew those older girls were jealous; an eight-year-old able to hold her own in combat with fifteen and sixteen-year-old Gerudos about to be initiated was near unheard of. Despite this knowledge, the constant teasing still aggravated her. 

Her knees finally gave out just as she reached the wide entrance to the temple. She winced as she scraped her knees and elbows on the stone below, her face mere inches from suffering the same fate. Energy completely sapped, she rested her cheek on the heated stone, hardly able to twitch her fingers or wiggle her toes in her shoes. 

Swimming just on the brink of consciousness, her vision blurring, the young Gerudo wondered if she would die there. "At least I made it," she muttered, gazing up at the Goddess once more. "Proved...them wrong..." 

Pitch blackness. For seconds. Or perhaps hours. She didn't know which. 

A monster. Gigantic and lumbering. Slowly growing in size with each passing moment as if feeding off her fear and growing stronger. Maybe it even fed on her very power, as she felt weak in its presence. Helpless. Every one of her attacks failed, merely bouncing off the beasts tough hide, its laughter mocking her fruitless attempts. 

If it didn't attack her, it leveled a village. Fires blazed through fields. Destruction followed its path. 

And then...there was more laughter. Not that of the beast. No. High pitched. Morbidly amused by the Goddess knew what. It bounced around her brain and took root in every corner. Inescapable, filling her with fear and dread and a strange emptiness. 

A light. Coppery orange in color. Two opposing circles with tails circling each other. It soothed her. She wanted to touch it. Hold it close to her. But it faded like smoke, and the ear shattering laughter began again. 

"...three days. Are you sure she's alive?" 

"Calm yourself, Adena." A pause. "Look. She stirs." 

Nabooru's eyes slowly opened to the ceiling of the healing ward. Dregs of exhaustion still bogged her down, but she didn't feel as if iron had replaced her blood to pin her. Turning her head toward the voices, she found her mother rushing to her side, the head healer following suit, though at a calmer pace. 

"Nabooru!" Her mother reached out, both hands seizing her face. "What were you thinking wandering out into the desert alone? You are only eight!" 

"Mother..." 

"You could have died!" 

"I just-" 

"What were you trying to prove?! How foolish you can b-" 

"Enough. Both of you." Zana's interjection rang through the ward. Approaching Nabooru, she dabbed a cool rag on her forehead and took her wrist in her free hand. "She can explain herself later as she is still weak. Adena, you should be outside for the Prince's arrival." 

Nabooru glanced up at her mother. She could tell she wanted to argue with the healer to further question her daughter's insanity, but she kept quiet. With a nod, she pressed a gentle kiss to Nabooru's forehead and exited the ward. 

"The prince is coming?" 

Zana shot the girl a warning glare. "That is none of your concern now, Nabooru." She released her wrist, satisfied with her pulse, and pressed a cup of water to her lips. As her patient greedily drank the cool water, Zana continued. "You're to stay put in this bed until I come back. Move even an inch and I'll have your hide." 

Nabooru nodded, though she mentally scoffed. Zana knew her better; as soon as she left the room, the young Gerudo would be making a beeline for the roof. The prince--the only male born to the tribe in a century--had not been allowed to even visit the stronghold since his birth. She just had to see him, even if from afar. Plus, besides pictures in books in the fortress's library, Nabooru had never actually seen a male before. 

The middle-aged healer shot Nabooru a paralyzing glare before finally exiting the ward. Nabooru made sure to wait several minutes before following along, a canteen of water in her hand. Instead of heading to the front of the fortress where everyone else now gathered, she headed to the upper levels of the stronghold. 

Despite the normal guards' absence, her trek through the labyrinthine fortress still took longer than she wanted, her body protesting with each step she took and forcing her to lean against the nearest wall for unscheduled breaks. When she made it to the roof overlooking the front of the fortress, she drained half of her canteen as she lowered herself down onto the ledge. The sun's heat beat down on her exposed neck, but the buzzing excitement below was enough to help her ignore it. 

Every Gerudo had gathered below, from newborns held in the arms of their mothers to the most withered of elders hunched over their canes. The crowd was cut in half, a path carved in the middle leading to a raised dais. Nabooru spotted her best friend, Aveil, among the other young warriors-in-training. They were all chatting, bouncing on the balls of their feet, and clapping their hands together with broad grins. Her mother and Zana had positioned themselves at the back of the crowd. She could tell they both scanned the crowd, searching for a certain delinquent amongst the eager faces. Nabooru just hoped they didn't look up. 

A hush fell over the crowd as the acting leader of the Gerudo, Yazu, and her Second in Command, Bruvi, stepped onto the platform.Yazu had a grin plastered on her face to rival that of the younger girls of the tribe. Bruvi, a head taller and twice as muscular, stood behind her, a slight smile of her own managing to break the usual scowl that scrunched her face. 

"Yes, yes, calm down. Ten years is a long time." Nabooru could just make out Yazu's words from below. "But now, I present to you your future king and his esteemed mother: Twinrova and Prince Ganondorf." 

The crowd could not contain its excitement any longer, cheers and applause bursting from the waiting crowd. A tall, distinguished Gerudo dressed in black garb stepped out of one of the fortress doors. Her head held high, the small smirk that curled her lips showed she relished the attention and praise, even though the eyes of her people only lingered on her for a moment, Nabooru included; they were far more interested in the boy she lead. 

Tall for even an ten-year-old Gerudo, his young face, framed in growing sideburns, was set in a scowl of discomfort, the eyes of everyone glued to him. A phenomenon he had no way of being used to sheltered as he was making the boy tense. He wore a black vest and white pants that matched his mother's garb, gold embellishment around the edges. An amber gem signifying his rank rested in the middle of his forehead. 

Nabooru couldn't help but think she could take him in a fight. 

Yazu and Bruvi stepped aside as Twinrova and her charge stepped onto the platform. "Sarqso, Yazu, Bruvi." The leader and second bowed in response, backing to the corner of the platform. "And sarqso to you all for coming out to meet your future king." 

Another wave of applause and cheers pulsed through the crowd before quieting down when Twinrova opened her mouth to speak again, a hand resting on the boy's shoulder. "Under my guidance over the years, young Ganondorf shows great promise, and I have no doubt that, when the time comes, he will be more than ready to rule as your king." 

Though she wanted to stay for the rest of the speech and whatever may follow, she figured she shouldn't press her luck much further; her mother or Zana could return to the ward at any moment, and she needed to head them off. Pushing herself up with some effort, she rose to her feet, dusting her backside off. 

Somehow, despite the distance, the change in motion from the still and silent crowd below caught the Gerudo prince's eye. His face turned up toward her, eyes squinted in the sunlight and an eyebrow quirked. Afraid he might draw the attention of the crowd, she offered a tentative wave before willing her weary body back into the fortress.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little shorter than the others, but an important milestone in her life. A small one, but it further shows her (too) daring personality and foreshadows significant events for her future ***Spoiler if you haven't played Ocarina of Time (but really, if you're reading this, I'm sure you have).


End file.
